Children of the Order
by emerlou
Summary: Harry Potter AU where there never was a prophesy regarding the death of Voldemort. The Potters are alive and still fighting in the Order of the Phoenix. The story begins when Harry is Seven years old and the Weasley family has just joined the Order themselves. How will they defeat Voldemort? Will they be able to find the light in the dark while raising the children of the Order?


"Excuse me, do you mind, my brothers never let me near their brooms." The little red haired boy asked peering shyly around from behind his mother's chair.

"Not at all" The black haired boy said smiling.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" the red haired boy announced feeling braver now as he stepped forward towards the other boy.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" He smiled widely, always excited to show off his broom.

The two boys turned ready to run off in the direction of the shed.

"Hold it right there," A women's calm voice stopped the boys in their tracks.

Harry turned slowly to face his mother. "Yes," he said sweetly

Lily eyed her son. He was a sweet child but already at the age of seven he had the same mischievous glint in his eye that she knew all so well from his father. "What are the rules?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. Mother can I get my broom out?"

"Yes. And…"

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I show Ron my broom?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a slightly worried expression to Lily, but seeing as the rest of her sons began flying around this age, more due to her husband than her, she resigned herself. "Yes, of course dear."

Harry smiled and began to turn once again.

"And…" Lily's voice stopped him again.

"Oh, of course, no leaving the ground without adult supervision." Harry said reciting back to his mother the words she had told him when he first received this broom for his birthday. It was not the first broom he had owned, but this one could go up to ten feet off the ground!

"And Sirius does not count!" Lily said raising her voice slightly as the two boys hurried off.

"Let's go get Neville and my dad," Harry said excitedly to Ron. "Neville is my best friend, our parents have been in the order together since before we were born!"

Lily and Molly smiled as they watched their sons run off.

"It is safe, isn't it?" Molly asked Lily.

"Oh yes, Harry is very good and safe when it comes to his broom, and he and Neville will take care of Ron."

Molly smiled trying to relax. The last few months she had become ever more tense, and she and her husband made the decision to join the Order but in the end they had known they had to help however they could. Their blood status had kept them safe from He Who Must Not Be Named for this long, but their family name was becoming ever more known as blood traitors as they did what they could to help those that were in danger.

"How long have you and your husband been in the order?" Molly asked.

"We joined right out of school, so it's been almost ten years." Lily's face fell a little as she said it. "Ten years of fighting for freedom. Ten years fighting against the Dark Lord. Always hoping that soon he shall fall. I am sorry! You just joined the Order, I did not mean to seem so negative." Lily shook her head and turned back to Molly

"No need to apologize dear. Moments like that are bound to happen, especially when in a war that has stretched on for so long" Molly took Lily's hand.

"Mommy!"

Both Lily and Molly turned to see a red headed little girl racing out of the house.

"Ginny dear, is something wrong?" Molly said taking the little girl up in her arms and pulling her into her lap.

"The twins told me to go away so I came to find you" Ginny smiled up at her mother.

"Oh no. Did the twins happen to say why you had to go away?" Molly asked. What on earth were those two up to now!

"No . . ." Ginny replied.

"Do you have a guess?" Molly said eyeing her daughter.

Ginny did not answer. "Ever the loyal one to those two aren't you. Molly said sighing. Whatever the boys were up to she would know soon enough. The sound of screaming or an explosion usually held the answer.

"How many children do you have Molly?" Lily asked giving Ginny a smiled and waving her wand so that pink and blue bursts of glitter rain down in front of the girl. Ginny squeaked in delight.

"Seven. Six boys" Molly said sighing.

"Oh my. Harry is my only child. I sometimes think about having another, a girl maybe but after Harry was born things got even worse. Maybe one day. Lily smiled.


End file.
